


Caught In The Act

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you do a Q x Reader where they get caught by one of the other jokers and he gets made fun of for the rest of the day?'Sure can! Whoopsie, Q...





	Caught In The Act

“You’re so handsome,” you murmur, smiling, and Q grins at you.

“You’re damn right. You get to make out with me. Comic Book Guy’s hotter brother. How could you ever question that?” he cracks, and you roll your eyes, before pressing your lips to his again, hands splayed on his shirt. “Oh, baby, I do not deserve you.”

“Correct.” He presses you back against the wall and kisses you again, tongues tangling for a moment as you get a little too wrapped up in each other-

“ _PDA alert_!”

Q pulls back in shock, and then sighs as Joe beams from the doorway.

“Aww, and in the stock cupboard too, ya melt my heart. (Y/N), this door doesn’t have a lock on it, may I recommend a Porta Potty for extra privacy?” he cackles, and Q looks at him. “Q, buddy, you’re needed on set, preferably minus the hard on…”

“I don’t have a-” Q says, but Joe has vanished again, and he groans. “Oh… this isn’t gonna be fun.”

* * *

 

“It was _close_.”

Q has his head down on the table; you are simply smiling and rolling your eyes, and Murr shoots you an amused glance over his sandwich as Sal sits beside you.

“I mean, I don’t wanna _make out_ that you two were doin’ anythin’ inappropriate,” Joe is saying, extremely loudly. “Let’s _kiss and make-up_ , huh?”

“Have you ever actually been funny?” Q asks, jadedly, and Joe grins at him. “Huh?”

“Not their fault they’re… uh, _fondle_ of each other,” Murr says, and Joe seesaws his hand back and forth. “Hey, it was my first try…”

“This is _smooch_ ado about nothing,” Sal tries, and earns a nod from Joe and a groan from you. “Hey! That wasn’t too bad, c’mon…” He elbows you, and you roll your eyes. “In the _first base_ …”

“Poor set-up, reasonable execution, we’ll allow it,” Joe teases, and Q groans again. “Aww, come on, you know we think you guys are cute. But ya also know that one fuck-up means eternal punishment.”

“Is it being your friend, Joseph?” Q mumbles into the table.

“Yup!” Joe exclaims brightly, and you sigh.

“What in the _peck_ do you think you’re doing?” Murr tries again, and this gets a thumbs-down. “Aww, guys…”


End file.
